This invention relates to a device for fixing trim on a given object such as an automobile body and to a method for fast bonding of the trim-fixing device to the object.
Various types of trim--for example, molding are placed on the sides of automobile bodies for decorative purposes and to cover edges of window frames. Heretofore such trim has invariably been fixed in position by being passed through T-studs of a metallic material, clips or other similar holding means spaced and fastened in position on automobile bodies. In the conventional methods, the trim is jointed to such holding means by welding, by mechanical means or with the aid of a double-faced adhesive tape.
A strong retaining force is obtained by welding or by use of mechanical elements such as screws and nuts, but such methods have disadvantages in that they may damage the metal surface of automobile bodies and entail complicated work. Double-faced adhesive tape is easy to use for fixing clips for retaining trim on automobile bodies but has a disadvantage in that such tape offers relatively weak retaining force.
An object of this invention is to provide trim-fixing device capable of readily and strongly fixing trim on a given object to be bake-painted and a method providing easy, accurate and fast bonding of the trim-fixing device to the object.